He loves me, he hates me
by Numbuh279
Summary: "You're just a spoiled little girl. You think the world is all yours just because you're pretty. Well, go grow up." A 3x4 no ordinary love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo! I just began to write a new story!**  
**Tell me if you like my idea, and give me some suggestion for the development of the events!**  
**I'd like your help :3 Hope you'll like it!**  
**Vicky.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Go grow up.

"Oh my God, oh my God! James, look!"

"Oh my goodness, isn't she so damn beautiful?"

"How I wish she knew me.."

"If I were just a little taller than this.."

"Look at the way she moves! Look at the way she walks!"

"She's like so HOT!"

This is how the boys of her school talked about her everytime she walked in the corridor of her school.

"Christie, look at her dress.. it fits wonderful on her.."

"Her legs are fantastic! I have to go on diet to reach her perfect body!"

"And her skin, her face! Just lovely!"

"I hate her, she's too beautiful! Everytime she's around, my Max's eyes are only focused on her!"

...And these are the girls opinions of her.

She was the most beautiful girl of the high school.

Quite tall, thin enough, long black hair, and a marvelous face.

She was pretty and attractive, she used to move with elegance and lightness.

And she wasn't just a very beautiful girl, but also inteligent:

she had one of the highest averages in the school.

In other words, she was the perfect girl.

Her name was Kuki Sanban.

"Goodmorning, Kuki Sanban! I'll go after you."

And that guy opened the door and let the girl pass before him

"Thank you, Michael!" she said with a smile.

She sat at her desk.

"Hello Kuki! There's the science research you asked me to do yesterday!"

A guy with big glasses and a white shirt said.

"Thank you very much Nick! You're the best!"

Said Kuki, making that kind of nerd blushing and laughing.

"Kuki Sanban, your classwork was the best of all in this class! My compliments!"

She took an A+ at the science test.

Lunchtime was the hardest part of her day:

Everybody wanted to sit at her table, and boys used to fight to sit next to her.

Roses, notes, chocolate boxes, all that kind of stuff was ordinary for her,

and she seemed to like that life.

"Kuki, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Kuki, I really need your help in mathematics!"

"Kuki, I like your dress! You're so pretty today!"

She always refused invitations, but she liked compliments.

And sometimes she liked to make the most of that situation,

for example asking her fans a lot of favours.

But she wasn't evil: she was kind with everybody, so everybody were kind with her.

Everyday was almost the same routine.

But one day, something changed.

Kuki was going to the cafeteria with her best friend, Abigail 'Abby' Lincoln,

a really beautiful girl as well.

They two were looking for something to eat.

"Uh, Abby doesn't like roast beef, she'd prefer an hamburger!"

"Come on Abs, it isn't that bad! Try it with some salad!" Kuki tried to cheer up her friend.

"Yeah, I'll try. What about a dessert instead of that kind of meat?"

"Uhm, ok! Look over there! There's the last chocolate cupcake! My favourite!"

"What are you waitin for, girlfriend? Run and catch it!"

"Yessir!"

Kuki ran to the dessert section, she was near to catch that little sweet cupcake..

..But it disappeared before she reached the place.

_"Mh? Where is it?"_ She thought.

She turned around and saw a tall blond guy with the cupcake right in his hand.

He looked serious, and he was looking at the floor.

Abby reached her friend:

"Hey girl, that guy took the last cupcake before you!"

"Don't worry Abs, he'll give to me. Now look."

"Oh yeah I forgot who you are! Go get it girl!"

Kuki walked to this serious guy that was about to his table.

"Excuse me!"

That guy turned to her.

"Yes? What do you want?"

"Your cupcake look delicious! You know, that's my favourite flavour!  
Could you please give it to me?"

She made huge sparking eyes, the eyes nobody could resist.

"Uhm, let me think about it...

...No."

Kuki was shocked.

"Wha-what did you say...?"

"I said no. What's the problem?"

"Nothing.. I just though.."

"You're just a spoiled little girl.

You think the world is all yours just because you're pretty.

Well, go grow up."

Then he muttered something like

"Stupid baby.."

Kuki stayed in that spot like an idiot.

"He said.. no?"

Abby was shocked too

"Woah girl.. Abby can't belive her eyes!"

She tought about that episode all the rest of the day.

She couldn't pay attention to the lessons.

Who was that blond guy with a weird accent and weird attitude?

Why he was so serious, and why did he tell that kind of things to her?

Even when she came home she couldn't think of anything else.

When the night came, she lay on her bed with all these thoughts.

_"I'm not a spoiled child! And I'm not even a baby! I just like to have people's attention!_

_He's just a jerk, I've to forget him."_

The next day everything was the same as always, but Kuki wasn't the same.

She looked distract, and her fans began to worry.

"Kuki? What's wrong? Can I bring you something sweet?"

One of them said when they were in the classroom, but she didn't even hear him.

When she was about to go down the stairs, a voice caught her attention immediatly.

"Wassup, lttle kid? You forgot your mascara at home?"

Him.

"No. Leave me alone."

"'K, as you wish." He was leaving.

"WAIT!" She shouted.

"What?" said calmly the blond boy.

"You know what? I hate you! You judge me and you don't even know me!

And I'm sick of the way you act, I hate it! I hate you, strange misterious annoying blond guy!"

The boy stood in front of her, looking down, same serious face as always.

"You're even more stupid than how I imagined you were. See ya around."

He turned his heels and walked away, his hands in his pokets.

Kuki ran to her friend Abby

"I hate him! I HATE HIM!"

"Relax Kuki. You have all the boys in this school at your feet. Why are you caring of that weird and unpleasant guy?"

"You're right, he doesn't deserve my attention. Come on now, lets get out here."

And so the two girls left the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! I saw you readers liked the first chapter, so you gave me the right inspiration to write the second one!**  
**THANK YOU GUYS!**  
**Hope you'll like it also this time!**  
**Vicky.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Crazy, psicho blond guy.

Kuki walked down the street after accompaning Abby to her house.

She tried and tried to forget HIM and his hurting words countless times,

but nothing could help,

so she took her mobile and started reading her inbox

in order to distract herself a little.

"Kuki u're so pretty i luv u!"

"Hey beauty sup? ;-)"

"Hi Kuki, I took some red roses at your front door, all 4 u"

Her mobile was full of that kind of text messages, all romantic and mushy.

She smiled: she knew everyone loved her.

Except him.

_But who cares? He was just an annoying, serious,_

_cheeky, sassy pain in the..._

...**BANG**!

While she was thinking about all the adjective to give him,

she banged into something.

Not really.

She banged into someone.

She made one step back, and heard the noise of her phone

falling on the floor.

She tried to take it, but a voice stopped her:

"You wanted this?"

She looked up and saw a hand with her mobile in.

"Oh thank you, that's mine!"

"Nothing.. Pay attention next time.

You know, kids shouldn't go around all alone."

She recognized that voice.

That overbold tone of voice.

And then she faced him: the weird blond guy.

"YOU! What the-! What the heck are you doing here and

how many times have I to tell you

that I AM NOT A KID!"

She was furious.

"Hey you, relax. You bumped into me and I gave you your mobile.

I am the kind one."

"Yes but you don't know me and you tease me! You're a jerk!"

"Oh yeah? Well I know you're a spoiled little girl."

"And I know you're an idiot!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Now if you want excuse me I have to go home now.

See you at school..."

He moved his head closer to hers, and whispered in her ear:

"...Kuki Sanban."

A shiver ran into her back.

He put on the hood of his sweatshirt and walked away.

She was all red and astonished, she couldn't even say 'bye'..

_"He.. he knows my name..?"_

She've never felt that way.

But after a few seconds she woke up from her daydream

_"Hey, what the hell? How could he act like that?_

_Who does he think he is? Stupid, stupid, stupid! And arrogant!"_

Then she stepped to her house.

She had a dream that night.

She could heard that voice whispering her name.

_"Kuki Sanban.. Kuki Sanban.."_

And she could see the lips where these words were from.

She was attracted to those lips.

_"Kuki Sanban.. Kuki Sanban.."_

She felt them closer and closer to her.

Closer, closer, closer...

_"Kuki Sanban.. Kuki Sanban.."_

"...**AAAAAAAAAAAH**!"

she woke up immediatly shouting out loud.

"Kuki! Are you ok?"

Her dad ran into her room, and so did her sister.

"Yes.. It was just a bad dream."

"But look! You're sweating!"

Said Mushi, her sister.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Goodnight!"

And the Sanbans went to sleep again.

_"Ewww! What a disgusting dream!"_

she thought.

The next morning everything at the high school was

the same as always.

Roses, notes, invitations, favours and stuff.

But she didn't care much.

All these things were becoming a little..

..boring.

Too ordinary.

All she wanted that day was just to not see him again.

She hated him.

And he hated her.

But her eyes were looking for something that day,

she didn't even know what.

Finally she arrived at her locker and opened it,

took out her books and closed the door.

But then...

"Goodmorning Sanban."

...A blond haired figure appeared behind the locker door.

Kuki jumped.

He looked at her with a smirk.

"Who were you looking for in the corridor?"

She was surprised, but stayed calm.

"Nobody. Leave me alone again."

"True, I forgot that you don't usually look for someone,

but everybody usually look for you.

Popular spoiled little girl."

And he walked away with the same smirk.

"Stop calling me like that everyday! You're repetitive!

Hey, where are you going?"

She realized he was too far to hear her.

"SCREW YOU, CRAZY PSYCHO BLOND GUY!".

She shouted.

"Kids shouldn't say bad words you know!

And you're not nice!"

He shouted back.

He made her completely mad this time, but then Abby arrived.

"What's wrong girl?"

"Abby! That blond guy came back! I also met him yesterdey!"

"I see. If it can cheer you up, you're not the only one in trouble."

"Oh my gosh no, don't tell me. Gilligan?"

Abby sighed.

"Yeah. He's always around me with his nerdish attitude,

and everytime I try to speak to him he starts laughing and become all red.

And in order to make me like him, he always try to impress me, but he is a

complete N-E-R-D. I just hate nerds!"

"But Abs, how can you say something like this? Hoagie Gilligan is a

super-sweet-nice-cute boy, and is clear that he likes you a lot from ages!

Why don't you give him a chance?"

Abby gave her an upset look.

"And why you don't give a chance to anyone? Don't tell me you like the blond guy?"

"WHAT? I barely know him, and you know I hate him very much!

Now stop fighting please, I just wanted to give you an advice.."

"Thank you sis, sorry if Abby reacted like that."

"It's ok. Now let's go to our class."

After a few hours arrived the time to go to the gym for PE.

Kuki was on late like always because of her fans, that didn't give her breath.

When she finally got near the gym, she saw the last person she wanted to see.

The blond arrogant guy.

Again.

That was impossibile.

She couldn't stan that situation anymore.

_I have to speak with him, it can't go on this long!_

"So, we meet again, psycho blond asshole that just knows my name

and acts like a maniac with me. Now listen to me:

I HATE YOU, ok? I don't want to see your stupid dumb face around anymore,

or I'll call my fans in the football team to kill you! Is that clear, mr. dumbass?

You know what? Fuck you! I don't give a single fuck, do what the hell you want,

but don't enter in my everyday life anymore! So, goodbye! Farewell! Adiòs! Sayonara!"

That strange boy didn't even answer.

He stood up with his back against the wall.

His eyes looked down.

Not a single move.

"..Hello..?

...Helloo?"

No answer again.

She tried to give him a punch on his stomach,

but then he put off his earphones and looked up.

"Yo, Sanban! Hi! You can't stay far away from me, uh?"

Said the blondie smirking.

"AAAAAARRRGHHHHH!"

She shouted out loud and stomped away.

"What's wrong with that girl?"

He asked himself.

And the answer was him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloo! Finally I'm back!**  
**So, what do you think about Kuki's feelings?**  
**Doesn't she really like Wally?**  
**Read what's happening next!**

**Vicky.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - It's all new.

The PE lession was over, and finally also that akward day.

Kuki put all her stuff in her handbag and went outside the school with her friends

Obviously all the boys were staring at her, but she didn't care at all.

Abby and the other friends were teasing her a little

"Hey Kuki! Who are you hanging out with in theese days?"

One of her friends asked.

"Nobody, silly! I don't like any guy in particular!"

She replied.

"Are you suuuuuuuuure?"

She elbowed her and gave her a mischievous look.

"Don't tell me you like BEATLES!"

Exclaimed another girl.

"What? Who the hell is him?"

Kuki asked.

She was wondering about all the kind of boys she knew.

Was he a nerd?

A football player?

A punk?

Or what?

"How can you tell you don't know him! I saw you two chatting before PE lesson!"

No way.

It couldn't be.

Her friends were wrong, totally wrong.

She did NOT know him.

"You mean that blond overbold dork? I don't even know what's his name!

How could I possibly like him?"

"Well, if this is the problem, his name is... "

Curiosity began to take the control of Kuki.

Her heart was beating, her eyes grew huge.

"..Yes? What's his name...?"

"...Uh, my mom is here, I gotta go! See you girls!"

"Hey, wait! You didn't...!"

Kuki tred to catch her friend with her arm.

"My brother is here too, I have to go home, see you tomorrow!"

"Ok bye girls!"

Kuki waved her friends back.

She was confused.

Did she really care about him?

She would never admidit, but she wanted to know.

Actually she wanted to know more about him.

She was curious.

But she refused just that idea.

She did think about him all day, that's for sure,

but she thought about all the ways he could irritate her.

His tone of voice, the nicknames he gave her, his appearances when she didn't expect it.

He was strange.

But she was addicted to this strangeness.

"Abby has to go home by her car. Do you need a ride?"

"No thank you Abs, my dad is coming in a few minutes!"

"Ok as you wish. See you girlfriend!"

Kuki hugged her friend and then Abby left.

She sat on a stair waiting for her dad to take her.

She was old enough to have her own car,

but her dad was too apprehensive to give her one.

She put her elbows on her knees, and her chin in her hands.

Her dad was late.

She sighed: it wasn't the first time he was on late, but it was because of his job.

In fact, she saw a text message from him on her mobile:

"Sorry kuki, i won't exit untill 7 you better take a bus"

"it's ok daddy, good work :)"

That was the answer.

She didn't know if she liked that life or not.

Here came the sunset, wind began to blow into the trees.

Her mind was full of toughts.

But then...

**WROOM.**

A motorbike stoppd right in front of her.

"Heeey ruude! Pay attention next time! You were about to.."

The rider took off his helmet

and some blond bangs fell on his forehead.

She stayed and gasped.

"Hey lil baby! What are you doing here?"

"I.. I was about to take the bus.. Why are you caring?"

"Don't fool yourself, I'm not like your puppy dog fans. I don't like you."

"Oh well, I don't like you too."

"You need a ride?"

Her blood froze.

"No thanks, I can go by myself."

"C'm on, don't be silly. It's late and I have another helmet. Jump on!"

She couldn't belive it.

Nobody had the courage to ask her.

"Ok.."

He gave her the helmet.

"It's a little too big because I use to take my friend Hoagie with me."

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh yeah true, you've got a huuge head!"

She elbowed him a little.

"Well you know.. I've never been on a motorbike before.."

"That's easy. Now sit on the back seat like this..."

She got on.

"..And then hold me tight."

"What?"

"Oh c'mon, do you really prefer to fall on the floor instead of holding me?"

She was embaressed.

"Uhm no, no, but.."

"Hold me like this."

He took her arms around him.

She was petrified.

Was she really... holding the person she hated the most?

And was she finding him actually... hot?

"Ok Sanban, now don't do anything stupid as usual and hold on tight! Ready..."

No. No. No. No. No.

Not ready. Not ready. Not ready.

"...GO!"

He started running with his orange vehicle.

She didn't tell him, but she had fear of motorbike.

She shouted a little and tightned him more and more closely.

"Wow Sanban, I didn't know you loved me so much!"

He said while driving.

"What the fuck are you saying? Still focus on the road, you idiot!

But you don't know where I live!"

"Yes I know. Is impossible to not notice the line of your fans outside the frontdoor!"

"You're right. Now focus on driving!"

What a strange emotion.

She had fear of the run, but at the same time she hadn't.

She had to admit it, he wasn't just an odd guy,

but he could give her safety.

She didn't know much about him, but she felt... comfortable.

Unlike when she was with her fans.

She looked at his eyes throught the view mirrors.

They where green. Hypnotic.

She felt like caught by those mysterious eyes.

What was behind them?

She wanted to know again.

The guy stopped the motorbike and she got off.

"Ok, here we are. Did you enjoy the ride?"

"Well, it wasn't that bad. You're quite good."

"Thank you. Honestly I tought a spoiled baby like you wouldn't like motorbike."

"I can surprise you, belive it."

"Really? That's new!"

He laughed a little.

"You know Kuki.. I know something nobody knows about you.

Even you don't know it."

"Oh yes? What is it?"

"Is a secret. I won't tell you."

"What? Noo please tell me!"

"It's not easy.

But if you wanna know it you can read it in your eyes.

I read it."

Her eyes? But what did he mean?

She stayied infront of him.

"Well.. that's not important. Thank you very much.. uhm.."

He stopped her.

"Wally. You can call me Wally."

"Ok, thank you Wally.."

"You welcome. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

And he ran away with his orange motorbike.

She was daydreaming.

It was all new for her, everything.

She could feel the warmth of his body right on her chest...

"Kuuukii... Who was him?"

Mushi.

"Oh! Mushi! Uhm, nobody."

"You know dad would be angry if he knows.."

She said with an evil look.

"Fuck you Mushi, you won't do that!"

"I won't.. Just if you do my homework and tidy up my room."

"What? You little..!"

"Nuh uh. Remember what I said.."

"Arghh, ok you won. Now leave!"

Kuki did the homework and started tidying Mushi's room.

But just one word was in her head in that moment:

Wally...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! Sorry if the new chapter took too much time, but I was out for summer holidays.**

**Anyway, forgive me and enjoy :3**

**Vicky.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - He's different

The next day everything was as always.

Gettin' up, havin breakfast, dress up, make up, and go to school with dad by car.

She was so used to all that.

Maybe she was starting to have enough.

Her hair were nicely combed, her purple dress was perfect, all the book in order in the bag.

Her dad started talking while they were in the car.

"Kuki, you know that I'm really proud of you, you're really the daughter everybody wants.

But just tell me.. Isn't there any man in your life?"

Kuki gulped.

"But daaad, what are you sayin'?!"

"You have a lot of fans. I was scared of you beeing with a boy when you were younger, but now you're old enough

to meet a nice guy and think about marriage"

Maybe she was old enough for the tradition..

Kuki gulped.

"But daaad, we're in the 21st century, nobody marries at 16 years old!"

"I was joking, honey. Here we are, have a nice day."

Her dad wasn't as strict as she knew..

Ayway, she walked into the school, and found her fans as everyday,

all with a gift in their hands.

She smiled at them all and accepted the gifts.

But when she was about to go to her class,

Nick showed up.

He was the guy with big glasses, white shirt, black tie and blue jeans.

"Goodmorning, Kuki. Look at all those retards.

You don't deserve any of them, but someone better." He winked at her.

"Come on, I'll take you to the class in safety." He took her arm.

"Thank you, Nick.." She pretend to smile.

After a few hours lessons were over, time to go home arrived.

Kuki stepped in the corridor, Nick followed her.

He was always around her like a dog.

She was pleased, but felt a little uncomfortable..

"Wait for me Kuki, I go to the toilet, I'll be here in a few seconds!"

"Ok.." She sighed.

She turned around and..

..faced a mysterious blond figure.

He had the bangs all over his eyes, his side on the wall, a smirk on his lips.

He had on his orange and black hoodie, his arms crossed.

"So, Sanban. Do you really like that dork with glasses?"

Kuki gasped.

"IIIIIIH! Wally, you scared me!"

"So you like him?"

She knew he was just teasing her.

He made one step towards her.

Then another.

And another.

"Well, I.. don't.."

She was with her back on the wall.

She was trapped.

"Look at me and answer. Do you like him?"

He put a finger under her chin,

so she was looking at his green eyes,

that were too proud and overbold.

She was all red, and felt embarassed.

Her heart was beating fast.

He was so close.

She was petrified.

"Erhem. Kuki, who's HIM?"

Nick.

"No-Nobody" and pushed him away.

Wally looked at her, upset.

"Nobody, uh? Well. Have fun with that faggot"

And the blond walked away.

She tried to stop him.

"Wally, wait!"

But he was already out of the school.

She ran after him, leaving Nick confused.

"What the fuck do you want now?"

He glared.

"Hey you! Stop talkin to me like that!"

"Ockaay, sooorry.."

He teased her again.

"Mh. So.. Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know!"

"I dunno what you're talkin about. You're crazy."

"Oh come on! The way you acted in the corridor!"

"Tsk, you're delirious."

She was mad at him, but then she had an idea.

An evil idea...

"Ok now listen up. I know why you did that...

..You were jealous! I got ya!"

She ponted at him with her finger and gave him a teasing look.

He stayed with his arms crossed, and looked away.

"...Why should I be jealous of a stupid spoiled girl and a nerd hangin out together?"

"What?! You stupid..!"

She was about to choke him with rage

but he stopped her blocking her wrists.

She felt embarassed again.

He looked at her in the eyes.

"I like when you are just yourself and you don't act like somebody else.

I like it so much."

Then he smiled.

She didn't know what to say.

"...Let me go, you stupid!"

And took off her wrist from his hands.

He laughed.

"Why the fuck are you laughing about?!"

"You're totally crazy!"

"Mph. Well, I gotta go home. My dad isn't coming to take me, and today busses don't work.

I have to go by feet and hurry, see you!"

And ran away.

"See ya!" he said calmly.

She was walking fast, she wanted to avoid him as much as possible.

She was wondering why she was feeling that way when he was around.

No, she didn't like him. Absolutely not.

Or maybe she didn't want to admit it..

At a point, she felt observed.

Like there was somebody else with her.

She accelerated her steps, but that sensation was still here.

She made some other steps and stopped.

"Ok, who are you?! Show up already!"

She waited a second and saw a figure walking towards her.

"Oh, girl. You are not crazy.

You're totally insane!"

Wally.

"Wh-what?! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm going home."

"And what about you're motorbike?"

"I lent it to Hoagie, he told me he needed it to pick up a girl."

"Impressive."

"I'm not following you, don't worry."

"Unless you're jealous!"

"I told you I'm not. Just have to go in the same direction."

"Fine. So where do you have to go?"

"It's the block next to yours."

"Well, ok..."

The two continued to walk, all in silence.

He had his hands in his pokets, and looked down.

She looked at him.

He hadn't the same overbold look.

He was just shy.

_"He's not bad.. I think he just wants to hide it.."_

She thought, and smiled.

He looked at her.

"Hey, what are you smiling at?"

"Nothing. It's just that you're so cute when you don't want to act cool."

He gasped.

"What?! Bullshit. I AM cool."

And acted proud again.

But she smiled seeing that he was all red.

After a while they arrived at Kuki's home.

"Thank you for walking with me, Wally.."

"I just have to go home, I didn't want to accompany you."

"Well, thank you anyway."

"You welcome. See you!"

She walked inside her house.

Mushi was closed in her bedroom, and dad wasn't there.

Once she got in her room, she threw her bag on her bed, and turned on her laptop.

Sometimes she used to surf the net looking on the school's gossip blog,

just to see the news about her and her fans, that were always there.

She didn't feel like a VIP or something, she was just curious.

But today she wanted to learn more about Wally.

She looked for 'Wally' in the blog.

She read the article about the results of her search.

**Wallabee 'Wally' Beatles is quoted as one of the sexiest guys in the whole school. We all girls know why: none of us can resist**  
**at his abs, his body and his beautiful green eyes! Somebody says that he took to his bed a lot of girls in the school, guess why he t...**

She stopped reading and closed the laptop angry.

_"So THAT's the true reason he talks to me, right? He just wants to fuck me, nothing more!_

_He's just like the others, he's a stupid jerk! I'll kill him! AAAHHHRGG!"_

She punched the pillow and stomped on the carpet.

When she calmed down she fell on her bed.

_"But wait.. Why does he care about me?_

_Why did he have that innocent look while he was walking with me?_

_And what he said about my eyes and my personality.._

_He can't be just a jerk. I have to know more."_

Then she went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Once she finished, she found her sister on the couch,

watching tv. So she took the cup of rice with chopstiks and gave it to her.

"Thanks sis, you know, when dad isn't there for dinner I can watch tv, it's wonderful!"

"Well, I guess I'll do the same.."

And she sat with her cup on the couch, next to her sister.

After the show she took the cups in the sink, and went back to her bedroom.

She put on her pajamas and laid on the bed.

She couldn't sleep that night, she had too much things to think about, so she stood up

and starter read a book, then she left it and listened to music with her mp3 player.

When she stopped the music she looked out of the window.

It was late, but luckily the nexd day was sunday, so no school.

But then she saw a person walking on the pavement.

She couldn't belive it.

_"W-Wally..?!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloo! Chapter 5 is finally here!**  
**Enjoy it!**

**Vicky.**

* * *

Chapter 5 - She's not like the others.

She lay on her bed confused

_"What is he doing in the middle of the night, all alone around there?_

_He's crazy.."_

She thought,

Then she fell asleep.

She got up after a few hours, so she decided to eat something

and have a walk, in order to clear up her mind.

She put on black shorts, a green t-shirt and white shoes, then she went out.

After some steps, she saw two figures walkin hand in hand.

She recognized one of them.

"Heey Abby! What's up?"

She ran to her best friend and hugged her.

"Hi Kuki! You know, Abby's got news today."

She said smiling.

"Hello Kuki.."

Hoagie was the guy that was hangin out with Abby!

"Abby! You accepted to go out with him right?! That's fantastic!"

"Yes, that's right. I just had to know him better.

Now I'm totally in love with him!"

And gave him a kiss on his cheek, making him blush.

"Heehee, we are so in love.."

Said Hoagie, embarassed but outragiously happy.

"Well guys, I'm so happy for you! Really really reallyyy!"

And hugged both them.

"I'm happy too, really really really!"

They heard someone making fun on what Kuki's said.

The three guys turned and saw another person walking towards them.

"Hey man, wasup?" Hoagie gave five to his friend.

"Wally?!"

Kuki stomped to him.

"Why you teased me like that? You're not funny!"

"Actually he was, sis"

Replied Abby laughing.

"You shut up"

Said Kuki embarassed.

"Well, we're leaving, see you guys!"

And the new couple left.

"Bye guys!"

"See ya!"

Wally turned to Kuki.

"It's easy to make fun on you Kuki.. You're actually funny."

"I hope it is a good thing."

"It is. So, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to have a walk by myself."

"You're strange."

"I am strange, uh? At least I don't do it during the night!"

"What do you mean?"

"What were you doing last night, walking around all alone?"

"Nothing in particular, I just couldn't sleep. How do you know it?"

"I was awake and looked out the window."

"And you cared about me?"

"Well.. It migh be.. But do your parents let you go all alone?"

Wally stayed wordless.

He looked down.

"Wally.. Did I said something that hurted you?"

"Uhm, no, not really."

"Are you sure?"

She saw that he had got something.

"..I've never told anyone about it.."

"C'mon, you can trust me. Lets look for a bench, if you need to talk."

"I don't need it. I'm strong enough!"

He pretended to be..

"Don't be silly. I care about you, even if your presence irritates me."

"You're too kind, really."

He said ironically.

"C'm on, I'll show you a place that no one knows!"

She grabbed instinctively his hand.

He gasped, but didn't do anything.

Then she realized, and left the hand.

"Here we are!"

There was a bench under a tree, in a little green area.

"Is there were you bring boys and do dirty things with them?"

"Idiot!" She slapped him.

"Ouch!, It hurted me!"

"Sorry man, you deserved it."

"Violent little girl."

"Shut up! Now let's sit here."

They two sat on the bench.

"That's the place that I like the most, it's quiet and peaceful. I usually go

there to have my own space."

"That's nice."

"So.. What about your parents, Wally?.."

"Nothing interesting."

"But you suffer.. I see it.."

Wally looked at her worried.

He didn't want to show his weakness.

But he felt like he can trust her.

"..Well.. My mom died when I was thirteen years old.

from that day, my life is not the same anymore.

I began to do bad things, like running away from home,

going with all the girls I could, drinking alchool..

I am a bad boy.

My life will never have a direction anymore.

I'm so lost.."

While he was talking, he felt Kuki holding him.

He felt the warmth he always missed.

The sweetness of that girl was the cure for all his pain.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you, Wally..

You can count of me, always. I'll be here anytime you need it."

She felt she had to protect him.

He wasn't rude, but just scared and lost..

He took confidence and held her back.

"Thank you Kuki.. You know, you're a strange girl..

You have all the boys you want, but you take care of a bastard like me."

"I just chose it. I'm here for anyone who needs it."

"I-i don't. So, what about you?

I guess your life is perfec, with mommy,

daddy, clean dresses, tasty meals.."

"Well, if you think that you're totally wrong.

My parents divorced when I was thirteen, and my mom left the US

and went back to Japan, now she's engaged to a man and she's going to marry him.

I have to take care of my house, food, and my sister because my dad is always busy with his job.

I don't have many friends, and all the boys I mee just want to take me to bed,

although they act romantic and caring."

"Wow.. you seem to be a girl that know her business.

You're strong."

"Well, thanks."

"That's true. I feel kinda safe when I'm with you."

And he put his head on her shoulder.

She turned red.

"I'm glad. Uhm, Wally?"

"Yeah..?"

"I have to go home, my sister needs me to choose a dress for a party.

See you at school tomorrow!"

She stood up.

"Uh, ok then.. See you, Kooks!"

"How did you call me?"

"Kooks. It's your new nickname. Do you like it?"

"That's not bad. See you!"

"Ehm, Kuki.."

"Yes?"

He smiled.

"..Thank you."

"You welcome. Now I gotta run, or my sister will kill me! Bye bye!"

"If she's as violent and spoiled as you! Bye!"

She took out her tongue and ran away.

"Wow.. She's more than just a girl..

I was right, she's not like the others."

He was talking to himself.

Then he left too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody! Finally I'm here again! Sorry if I made you wait, but I've been really busy with **

**school. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter, I'll do my best to update the next soon!**

**Vicky**

Chapter 6 - Strangest night ever.

She was running fast along the way.

_"What the hell is happening right now?!_

_Why am I escaping like that?!_

_Kuki, you're a stupid!"_

She hadn't to run to her sister:

it was just an excuse to get away from him.

She've never had a comfidence like this with a guy,

she wasn't used to that!

She didn't really want to go away from him, but she felt too uncomfortable to stay that way

..but actually she liked it. A lot!

She slammed the door and she lyed on it, panting.

"Kuki what's up? You look exhausted."

Her sister asked her.

"Oh.. Well, I.. Just run too much, I'm going to have a shower!"

She had her shower, with a Rainbow Monkey shower gel.

After she went out the bathroom, with only a towel on, she went to her bedroom

and saw that she got one new sms.

It was Abby

'Hey sis we e goin to the club tonight, r u joinin us?'

It was a great idea for thinking of something else

'f course i'm in, pick me at 10 pm xoxo'

That night she wanted to be marvellous:

she collected her hair in a ponytail and wore a black mini skirt,

a dark green top, smokey make up and high heels.

Abby arrived with 3 other girls in her car

"Kuki wow, you're so HOT babe! We're going to make some troubles all around!"

"Yay! Abby but what about Hoagie?"

"He'll probably reach us later at the club. But before that, I wanna have some fun!"

The girls arrived at the disco

"Hilary knows the owner, we're going in for free and without showing our documents!"

"Fabulous! It's going to be a great night girls!"

The place was full of boys and girls dancing and drinking,

after leaving jackets in the coatroom they went throught the people to dance

it was all dark with violet lights all around

they danced and danced for a while

"Lets have a drink girls!"

They went to the bar and asked for a drink.

At a point Kuki noticed a guy was observig her.

She looked at him back, and he went closer.

"Hi, whasup?"

He asked.

"Are you all alone?"

"Well no, I'm with my fri..."

She turned back but her friends where gone.

She felt uncomfortable.

She also had to lie to her father telling him that she was going to Abby's home for a slumber party.

Anyway, he was't so bad, he had blue eyes, black hair and muscles!

"My name is Jake"

he said

"And yours?"

"I'm Kuki!"

"Kuki.. what a lovely name, right perfect for you!"

She laughed embarassed and blushed.

"I guess your friends are gone to dance, so let's dance too!"

He took her to the dancefloor and danced with her

She was amazed by this guy, he seemed to be an ordinary firs year college student

so it wasn't wrong to spend some of her time with him.

Her friends winked ad her and laughed

"It seems your friends like me, uh?"

"Well, maybe!"

After another drink, the two danced again

but this time he put his hands on her hips

and she put her arms around his neck.

She felt dizzy because of alchol, but she liked for the moment.

"Hey sweetie, I'm gonna take my mobile I forgot in the car, come with me!"

He took her hand and they two exited.

"Ok Jake where did you.."

He took her shoulders, slammed her on the wall and kissed her hard.

He was totally above her, and his hands begin to move all on her body

"Hey what the hell are you doing?! Stop it! Help!"

"Relax, just enjoy the moment baby"

she couldnt make him stop

"And you enjoy this.. faggot!"

Jake turned back and recived a punch right on his face.

He fell on the floor, and then ran away.

"Kuki, are you ok?"

"Who.. Who are you..?"

"It's me, Wally. What are you doing in a place like that?

It's dangerous around here, you're mad!

You were going to be raped!

Idiot!"

"W..Wally.."

She fell in his arms and started crying.

He held her.

"I don't know why I chose to come here, I just wanted to have fun with my friends,

I.. I didn't know it would end like this.. I'm scared..!"

"It's all over now, don't worry."

"What were you doing here?"

"I really hate clubs, I just took Hoagie here to see Abby, I could't belive you where here too!

I mean.. I didn't think you would come to such a club!"

"I see.. I don't know what to do, Wally, I told my father I was at Abby's for a slumber party.. I can't go home!"

"You can stay at my home, if you want. Don't think bad, just to be in a safe place."

"Are you mad or what?! I can't sleep at your house! "

"Ok, as you wish, stay here and have a great night, if you can."

"No wait.. I'm coming with you. I don't wanna stay here any longer. I'll text Abby, she will understand."

"Well, I'm going to be a babysitter tonight."

She elbowed him.

They got on the orange motorbike, and they run home.

At firs she was scared of going by motorbike at that hour

but he made her feel.. Safe.

After a few minutes they arrived home.

"Here" he said.

"That's my house. My father and my brother went camping. You can sleep in Joey's bed."

The house wasn't one of the most beautifull she've seen, but she had a strange sensation...

It was like she was already here.

But it was impossible. Or not...?

"There's the bathroom, take your time. I'll hand you a towel and one of my tracksuits."

He continued to act detached, but he was caring about her.

She smiled.

"Thank you, Wally. You're so sweet."

"Nah. Bullshit."

He was all red, and she laughed a little.

After she went out of the bathroom with his tracksuit on, he showed her his brother's room

"Here it is, goodnight and sleep well."

"Night Wally! Thank you!"

"There's a cup of hot cocoa on the night stand, hope you'll like it."

"And now don't tell me you're not sweet. You like to take care of people."

"No, not of all people. Just for the dumbest ones."

"Ok, you're an asshole!"

"Better."

She smiled lightly.

"Well, I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow!"

He went to his room.

She stayed in bed for a while.

She was comfortable at first, but then she thought again about what happened that night.

She turned from one side to the other, but she was scared.

Just one thing she had in mind: she wanted to hug him.

She really wanted it, and didn't care of what he would think.

So she stood up and walked to his room, and she knocked.

"Mh.. Yeah?"

She opened the door.

"Wally... Did I wake you up?"

"No no... You need anything?"

"Well, uhm... Can I.. uhmm... sleep with you tonight?

I can't sleep..."

"**WHAT?!**"

"No don't think bad, i just..."

"If you wanted to have sex with me why didn't you say it before?"

"I don't wanna have sex with you stupid idiot!

I was thinking of tonight, it really scared me..."

"Come in, little child."

He was lying on his bed, under the blanket.

She sat on the bed and put under the blanket beside him.

Her heart begin to beat faster

but suddenly stopped for a moment

when she noticed that he was shirtless...

"Come here"

He placed his arms around her.

This time her heart totally exploded.

"What are you worring about?"

"I was just thinking about how stupid I've been going to that damned club."

"Don't think about it, just relax. Everybody make mistakes sometimes. It's human."

He was about to fell asleep.

"Wally remember when you told me that you feel safe when I'm with you? Uhm.. Well.. I wanted to

tell you that for me... is the same. I feel safe when I'm with you, it's an unique sensation..

But, you know, I have a feeling I've already met you someway.

I don't know if you underst..."

***SNOOOORE***

"...idiot."

He was sleeping hard.

She sighed.

After a while she relaxed and fell asleep too, with her head on his chest.


End file.
